Un final feliz
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras muchos siglos de vida Paul despierta en un lugar familiar.


Cuando Paul Edgecomb despertó se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo muy extraño, ya que no estaba tumbado en una cama sino sentado en una silla. Abriendo lentamente los ojos esperando ver el techo de su habitación o un lugar que no reconociese, su mirada le mostró el despacho que tenia cuando trabajaba en la penitenciaria de Cold Mountain.

La sorpresa hizo que se levantase inmediatamente. Mirando a su alrededor comprobó que todo estaba como el día en el que había dejado su trabajo, más de novecientos años atrás. Era extraño que un ser humano pudiese recordar tanto pero una de las muchas cosas que John le había concedido al "curarlo" era memoria perfecta sin posibilidad de despistes, demencia o Alzheimer.

Personalmente él lo consideraba una maldición, ya que casi mil años de vida le habían dado muchas memorias que desearía no tener. Pensando en ello se dio cuenta de que se había movido muy rápido para alguien de su edad, por lo que levanto sus manos para verlas mejor.

Corriendo hacia el baño más cercano, Paul se paro ante el espejo para comprobar que sus ojos no le engañaban. Llevaba el uniforme de guardia que había tenido tantos años atrás y no solo sus manos, sino todo su cuerpo había rejuvenecido hasta la edad que tenia por aquel entonces. Estaba tan confundido por la situación que inicialmente no vio que no estaba solo en el lavabo.

Encima de la cisterna del retrete se encontraba un pequeño ratón marrón y, una vez que noto algo moviéndose allí y lo miró, Paul noto como caían lagrimas de alegría por sus mejillas viendo a quién solo podía ser Mr. Jingles.

El ratón bajo del aparato rápidamente y se quedo ante el hueco de la puerta, esperándole antes de correr rápidamente cuando se acerco y pararse en la esquina del pasillo. Sabiendo que le estaba guiando a algún lugar y feliz de ver una cara conocida, Paul lo siguió.

Pronto llegaron ante la sala de la silla eléctrica, el lugar donde Paul estaba seguro que su suplicio había comenzado. Viendo como el ratón miraba hacia la puerta y luego hacia él como pidiéndole que la abriese, él lo cogió cuidadosamente en una mano y, respirando profundamente, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Al otro lado no se encontraba el instrumento para matar que había usado muchas veces antes de dejar su trabajo sino un gran prado de color esmeralda iluminado por el sol en un cielo sin nubes. A lo lejos una figura enorme se acercaba en su dirección, vestida con las mismas ropas que en el día de su ejecución, y Paul sonrió al reconocerle antes de correr en su encuentro sin soltar a Mr. Jingles en ningún momento.

Viéndole acercarse John también aumento su velocidad y ambos chocaron, rodando por la hierba mientras se abrazaban como amigos que llevaban años sin verse, que era lo que eran.

 _"¡Sabia que estarías aquí, jefe! ¡Siempre fuiste un buen hombre!"_ dijo John con alegría mientras le ayudaba a levantarse antes de que su sonrisa empezase a menguar _"Por otro lado, siento mucho todo lo que ha sufrido por mi culpa"_

 _"No te sientas mal por ello"_ dijo Paul devolviéndole la sonrisa _"Por cierto, este lugar...¿donde estamos?"_

 _"¿No es obvio?"_ cuestiono John _"Esto es parte del Jardín que Dios el Padre puso en la Tierra antes de que el Maligno engañase a los primeros humanos"_

 _"Me estas diciendo que esto es...pero la prisión..."_ pregunto confundido, ya que no entendía porque el Cielo tendría prisiones.

 _"Es parte de tu zona asignada del Paraíso, ya que este toma la forma de los lugares donde pasaste tus mejores momentos y tú tienes buenos recuerdos de tus días con tus compañeros de trabajo y los prisioneros de los que te hiciste amigo, con quienes vamos a reunirnos dentro de poco. Este prado, en cambio, forma parte de la zona general del Cielo, un lugar donde habitantes de distintos países y épocas pueden hablar entre si y compartir experiencias sin preocuparse de problemas como lenguaje, distancia, nacionalidad, edad, genero, color y muchas otras cosas sin importancia"_ explico John con el entusiasmo de un niño en su primer día en la feria.

 _"Entonces, ¿esta aquí Harry? ¿Dean? ¿Brutus? ¿Percy?"_ John asintió a todos los nombres excepto por Percy, que le hizo mirar para otro lado _"Percy no se gano su lugar aquí, ¿verdad?"_

 _"Percy no sintió remordimientos por asesinar a Delacroix, lo cual combinado con la forma en la que lo mato aseguro que sus actos fuesen imperdonables ante los ojos del Señor. Si se sintiese realmente culpable por matarlo su sentencia habría sido más leve pero en su lugar consiguió la perpetua en la misma celda que William Wharton"_ admitió John, claramente triste porque no hubiese aprovechado su breve tiempo en la Tierra para pensar en lo que había hecho y lamentarlo.

 _"¿Más leve?"_ pregunto Paul poco después _"Pensaba que una vez que ibas abajo te quedabas allí"_

 _"Por lo que tengo entendido inicialmente era así, pero al cabo de pocos siglos el Infierno se lleno con tantas almas que los demonios no daban abasto y el Maligno se vio obligado a tragar su masivo orgullo y hacer un trato con el Señor. Ahora solo ciertos actos imperdonables te ganan la perpetua, para todos los demás, dependiendo de la naturaleza del crimen y las circunstancias, te dan de unos meses a varios siglos antes de evaluar si puedes o no entrar en el Paraíso, que fue lo que le paso a Delacroix, Bitterbuck y muchas otras personas que fueron forzados a pecar, se dejaron llevar por las emociones del momento o no sabían lo que estaban haciendo"_ explico y ambos continuaron en silencio durante el resto del viaje mientras Paul reflexionaba sobre lo que John acababa de revelarle.

Tras lo que parecieron ser solo unos minutos de camino llegaron a un valle donde un grupo de personas parecía estar celebrando una fiesta. Cuando los vieron dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a saludar.

Sus compañeros estaban allí. Varios prisioneros que había conocido antes de sus ejecuciones, incluyendo Bitterbuck y Delacroix, se encontraban allí. Las muchas esposas y novias que había tenido durante siglos se encontraban allí. Para su sorpresa, las niñas que John había sido acusado de matar se encontraban allí también acariciando a Mr. Jingles, que había escapado de su hombro cuando habían llegado.

Viendo todo lo que habían preparado para él, incluyendo una Mouseville real que Bitterbuck, los guardias y John confesaron haber creado para celebrar la liberación de Delacroix, Paul sonrió aliviado. Él nunca había creído que iría al Cielo por su parte en la muerte de John y muchos otros presos, pero ahora sabia que su Milla Verde ya había concluido y podía disfrutar del lugar donde los inocentes y las buenas personas van una vez que mueren en lugar de pasar más tiempo viendo como el mundo se volvía irreconocible a su alrededor y sus seres queridos envejecían y morían sin poder unirse a ellos.


End file.
